bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Prologue
I just need to say one thing, this prologue takes place between the events of The New Hunt and is pretty much happening at the same time as City of Madness. Forbidden Woods, 0 A.P. Doctor Plague knelt down and inspected the tracks. He stood up and turned to Harold. He said, "It definitly came this way." Harold nodded and beckoned the rest of the hunting party. They all turned towards Plague as he spoke, "Gentlemen, we are not pursuing Beast Patients. We're after a Darkbeast. They're highly dangerous and we can't let it get away. So let's have a flawless operation. Everyone spread out and stay in pairs, at least." The party split up and they combed the Woods, looking for any trace of the Darkbeast. Plague and Harold were in a pair and they were investigating the Deep Woods. Thankfully, there weren't any snakes left. As they walked, Harold said, "Hey Plague, have you ever thought of starting a family?" Plague laughed and replied, "Actually yes I have. It's mostly Amelia. She's been really, well horny. Must be her time of the month." Harold laughed and slapped Plague on the back. Just then, they heard screaming. They rushed to the sound and saw a hunter getting ripped apart by a Darkbeast. They rushed forward, but they were stopped by the collective fire from two Silverbeasts and a Beast-Possesed Soul. Plague yelled, "What the hell are they doing here?!" Harold transformed his Burial Blade and Plague did the same for his Church Pick. They rushed through the fire and engaged the beasts. One Silverbeast extended its claws and raked them across Plague's arm. He grunted and shot it right in the face. He looked over to see Harold dispatching the other Silverbeast. The whole hunting party had arrived now and they all took on the Darkbeast and the Beast-Possesed Soul. They killed the latter almost effortlessly, but the former wouldn't go down. They tried with all their might but it was too fast. Finally, Plague climbed on top of it while it was distracted and stabbed straight down into its head. It bucked for a second, throwing Plague off its back, but then it fell to the ground in a pile. Plague got up and high-fived Harold. As they walked away, Plague thought he saw a couple of Scourge Beasts watching them from the bushes, but then he cleared his eyes and they were gone. He shrugged and continued on. Forbidden Woods, 20 A.P. John investigated the strange tracks. He had never seen anything like them. They resembled the tracks of a giant wolf, but they also had a human shape to them. He turned to his partner Joseph, who was wearing the Yharnam Hunter Set like him, and asked, "You ever seen tracks like these?" Joseph shook his head and said, "Nope. We better tell Henry." John snickered and said, "'We better tell Henry'. No, we'll investigate this ourselves. We don't want to get Henry worried, then have it turn out to be a naturally big wolf." Joseph paused, then said, "Fine, let's follow them." They tracked the footprints to a clearing deep in the woods and noticed something strange. "The tracks turn around here." Joseph said. John realized what had happened and took out his Threaded Cane. He said, "It knew we were following it!" Joseph pulled out his Saw Cleaver, but a dark shape came out of the trees and grabbed onto him. He screamed as it bit down into his neck and dropped him. He tried to crawl away, but the shape grabbed hold of him. He reached towards John, who attempted to save him, but the shape dragged Joseph screaming into the bushes. John stood up and immediatly ran. He had to tell Henry that, somehow against all odds, the Beasts had returned to Yharnam. Category:Blog posts